


Snakebitten Eyestalks (temporary title)

by JD_Arts



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Eye Trauma, F/F, F/M, M/M, More characters to be added, Multi, cat death, character is impaled by rock, magical powers, main character is blind in one eye, major character death warning is only for the prologue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Arts/pseuds/JD_Arts
Summary: Long ago, in the lands of Madrone, there was a terrible war. a gruesome, deadly battle took place between two magically enhanced warriors. The victor would cause the world as we know it, to fall into chaos.





	Snakebitten Eyestalks (temporary title)

**Author's Note:**

> me: i need to focus on my schoolwork  
> brain: hehee cat book go brrr  
> (oh yeah btw this book has no humans in it sndndndnd)

The air was thick with the scent of blood and death, the sounds of distant battle ringing in Iris's ears, the cave wall warping and twisting the screams to terrible howls of slaughter. Iris was starting to tire. she had to end this battle. fast. 

"whats wrong Iris? is the 'savior' getting sleepy?" her enemy, Mirage, snarled the words at her, lashing his tail violently. 

Iris growled and launched herself at him, her eyes starting to glow an icy blue. as she leapt, wings of cold fire, shining holograms of thousands of colors, sprouted from her back, before disappearing just as quickly as they came. Mirage grunted as she landed on his chest, staring back at her, his own eyes shimmering with gemstones of purple.  
a crystal growing on the rock face began to shift.  
Iris brought a paw down on his face, slashing his cheek. mirage hissed, and kicked his hind legs out, trying to get her to move.  
the crystal moved as if someone was trying to pull it from the rock.  
mirage started to smile. "y'know Iris, i was never one for piercings," he began, 

the crystal loosened from the rock face completely, rocketing towards the two.

"what are talking about?" she looked at him like he had sprouted a second head. 

"but i think a belly piercing would look good on you." he grinned and kicked his legs up, catapulting Iris off of him.  
time seemed to slow down for Iris. her wings appeared once more, but it was too late to brace for impact.  
the crystal stabbed through her back, right in between her wings. she stared in shock at mirage, and blinked once. she was dead before she hit the ground.  
suddenly, there was a silence. all sounds had stopped, and the air was stiflingly cold. mirage blinked. he did it. he won. the world was his to control. he grabbed Iris's corpse and dragged her out of the cave, preparing to gloat over his victory, but when he stepped outside, he dropped her in shock.  
the armies, just a few seconds ago, fighting to the death, were now frozen in place. the soldiers were covered in a thick ice, and mirage instantly knew what she had done.  
"GODDAMNIT!" he screamed in rage, the ground where he stood crystallizing quickly. she had essentially killed them all. even her own soldiers. he would have to make a new army, and his plans for conquest would take much longer. he took a deep breath, and a cat made out of stone appeared beside him.  
this would take a while.


End file.
